


The Tricks of Destiny

by Themisto



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gift Art, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Trope Subversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Rebels win an important battle against the Alliance, Bashir takes a certain Cardassian with him as his personal slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tricks of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/gifts).



> Garak's Cardassian body design is based on the beautiful art you can find at this link: http://forcardassia.com/viewtopic.php?t=91


End file.
